


all roads lead home

by glittering_git



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Battle of Hogwarts, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, long way around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Harry and Draco will always have a reason to remember May 2nd.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	all roads lead home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the May 2020 Drarry Discord Prompt Challenge “Take the long way around.”
> 
> Thank you to pomponia for the beta :)

_May 2, 1998_

Draco hated Potter. After everything that had happened, the bastard had the temerity to die?

Whispers rose and Draco had to strain his ears to hear them. “Look, he’s not dead.” 

His heart leapt—he had to see for himself. He started running towards Hagrid, shoving off both his parents’ hands as they tried to stop him. 

Potter was alive. 

_May 2, 1999_

“Fuck off, Malfoy,” Harry said angrily.

“Oh, so it’s back to Malfoy now, is it? I guess you got what you wanted from me and now we’re done,” he said bitterly. 

“That’s not fair. I just asked to be left alone today, and you couldn’t even give me that.” 

_May 2, 2003_

“Why aren’t you with Harry today?” Andromeda asked, and Draco couldn’t believe Harry hadn’t told her. Why did he always have to break the bad news? 

_May 2, 2007_

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” Harry began, getting down on one knee. “I realize now that my life would not be complete without you. I know we’ve taken the long and meandering path to get here, but we’ve made it. Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ♥
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) or [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
